Sugar Rush
by The Lifeless girl
Summary: Kagome brought back some halloween candy to share with everyone! including Rin! can sesshomaru handle a very hyper Rin? will jaken ever shut up? one-shot for halloween.


**My first ever Rinxsesshy fanfic, I'm so excited! **

**Special thanks to: my Inuyasha buddy, Jessica (who has no idea what fanfiction is…yet) Thanks to you, I'm in love with Sesshomaru. XD**

**And Courtney(who has a fanfiction account.)****for being my friend at school and and for dealing with my Sesshomaru addiction and hyper-ness, THANKS. **

**Keh, I wished I owed Inuyasha. XD**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her. He was thinking on how to get out of this situation.

He could smell their disgusting scent. The hanyou and his group were lurking around. Due to Inuyasha's weak nose, he still had a chance to be undetected. But...he couldn't.

The most important reason, Naraku scent was in this direction. And…maybe deep, deep_, deep_down, Sesshomaru wanted to annoy his half brother, it was unlike him to think about him.

He had no choice. He would go there. And let Inuyasha yell 'BASTARD' and ask for _battle_…well death was the better term.

'_Damn' _he thought. '_I have a feeling this will not turn out very well.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again.

He didn't look at her.

Jaken grumbled. "Maybe if you shut up, he'll tell you!" he yelled at Rin. Rin blinked the tears away.

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

'_Maybe that was uncalled for_…' Jaken trembled.

"Rin…" her demon lord called to her.

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."He commanded.

"Yes!" She put her hands up to her eyes, and smiled.

In less than a second, Jaken was punched on the head, and landed in a bush of poison leaves.

Rin removed her hands, and looked around. "Where's master Jaken?"

"Places…" He was walking away now.

"Oh" she blinked and began to daydream.

'_Stupid toad…' _

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed as hard as he could. Naraku was near, and he wanted to get revenge.

'_To day is the day, Naraku will die, for I Inuyasha will-'_

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's face planted to the ground.

"What the hell was that for Kagome? I didn't do anything!" he yelled at her.  
Kagome was a few feet away from him.

"Come on Inuyasha! You've been sniffing around for Naraku since morning! And it's almost sundown! Come over to the camp site! I have gifts!"

"Keh! I'll keep searching for Naraku until I find him wrench!" He yelled at her.

"But Inuyasha-"

"Don't move." He commanded. Inuyasha sniffed again. Inuyasha eyes widened, and deeply growled.

"Inuyasha, what is it! Is it Naraku!?" She screamed at him.

He pulled out Tetsusaiga, "Come on out Sesshomaru! I know you're here somewhere!" he yelled

'_Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?' _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha…you're so pathetic." A deadly voice called to him. Sesshomaru appeared out of the thick forest.

"Keh! What the hell do you want!?Do you want your ass kicked again, huh!?"

Sesshomaru's Toukijin was already in his hand, ready to fight.

"Are you that stupid half-breed? That vermin Naraku is near." His face emotionless

"I Know that you bastard!"

"Then show me if you could fight Naraku by fighting me, little brother." Before Inuyasha responded, Sesshomaru's sword was a few inches from his face.

"I can beat you any day!" Inuyasha said confidant.

Clashes, bangs and a few words, where thrown in the air. Kagome watched from the sidelines, unable to do anything.

'_Sigh, they are brothers, and they want to fight to the death. Idiots, I wonder if-'_kagome'_s_ thoughts were cut short. She felt something tug on her shirt.

"Hi Kagome! It's Rin!" the child beamed at her.

"Oh…Hi Rin…um, how's traveling with Sesshomaru been?" she asked uncertain.

Rin continued to smile at her. "It's better that ever!"

"Oh…that's good." Kagome didn't know what else to say. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still fighting.

"Hey Kagome, why is your bag so big?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked at her backpack. She almost forgot what she had in it.

"Oh! Well you see, in my time, there's this thing called Halloween, and um, kids go around dressed as vampires, ghosts, witches, and other things saying 'trick-or-treat' and people give them candy! I went all over town, so I got a lot, so I thought, might as well share it over here!" she smiled at Rin.

"Would you like some candy Rin? Some of it is very sweet." She asked her.

"Oh really Kagome! I would love some! Thank you so much!" kagome wondered if is she could smile more.

The Miko's bag was filled with sweets enough for five people. She didn't think Sesshomaru would mind if Rin ate some harmless candy. She grabbed a handful and handed it to Rin.

"There you go! Make sure not to eat it all at once! Or you'll get a stomach ache!" she told the little girl.

But Rin didn't listen to her, she was too busy trying to figure out on which candy to eat first. They all looked yummy.

"Thank you so much Kagome!" Rin said again.

"It's no problem Rin, I can't eat all that candy by myself!"

The two girls smiled at each other and laughed.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

A flash of light was seen by Inuyasha sword, Kagome saw Sesshomaru block his wind scar and jump to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha look out!" But it was too late.

Sesshomaru punched him, hard in the face. Once again.

"You are weak," Sesshomaru stated. "How can you defeat Naraku with your poor skills?" Sesshomaru put Toukijin away and turned on his heel.

"Hey! Were not finish you coward!"Inuyasha called to him.

Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at him, "It's pointless to fight you when you're so weak half-breed." Sesshomaru walked back where he came from.

"Oh no! I have to go Kagome! Thank you so much for the gifts!" Rin said running off. "Wait for me lord Sesshomaru!" she managed to run without dropping the candy.

Kagome watched the two walk off. She blinked, unable to understand why Rin liked Sesshomaru so much.

"Keh! Cowardly bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha all you alright!" Kagome asked. Checking him for wounds.

"Feh…I'm fine!" he said annoyed. He got up, and walked north.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Are you stupid or something kagome! I'm going to look for that other bastard Naraku!" He grumbled at her.

"sit."

"OW!"

"You could have been a little nicer about that Inuyasha!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

Jaken was shaking again. He couldn't find Rin, which means Sesshomaru would kill him. The small demon shivered again.

"Rin! Come out, come out where ever you are! Please! I can't find you! Oh Rin are you-"

"Jaken."

Jaken stiffened. Sesshomaru was here and he didn't find Rin yet.  
"Oh Mi Lord! Your back….I can't see to find-Oh!"

"Hi Master Jaken!" she shouted.

"Rin, there you are! Where were you!?"

"With Lord Sesshomaru! And look! That Miko, Kagome, gave me some candy! I would give you some, but I only have a few left. I ate a lot on the way here!" she smiled. Her smile larger than usual, her eyes filled with excitement. She was slightly jumping up and down.

"Uh…Rin Are you ok?"

"I don't know!"

'_I don't think this is good…' _Jaken thought.

Rin Ran around in circles, happily laughing. She ran to where Sesshomaru was standing. She bounced at his side.

"HI lord Sesshomaru!"

He didn't say anything to her. He just looked at her.

"How are you!? Why are you so quite!? Is it because you're lonely!? Why does Jaken talk funny!? Why did you save me!? I'm thirsty! Do you like being a demon!? What's your father like!?Why is the sky blue? Why do you have markings on your face? Why dose Ah-un have two heads!? why do you have 2 swords? Is there a reason why you hit Jaken so much!? Why don't you age? Why do you hate your brother? Is there a reason why Jaken looks like a toad!? Do you like anyone!? like_ really like!?_ Why I'm I talk so fast!?"

Sesshomaru blinked, this was going to be difficult.

"Rin…" he said as calmly as he could

"Yes my powerful lord!"

"What did you eat?"

"I ate some berries, some fish…oh and some candy Kagome gave me! It's so sweet!"

'_That wrench gave her sugar' _

"And did you eat it all at once?" he said, his teeth clunched.

Rin didn't say anything. Her eyes droopy, she clutched her stomach tightly.

"I think I ate…too...much candy." She said.

"Who gave you the candy?"

"Kagome…"

"Just get some sleep, you'll be fine later."

"Ok….thank you…lord Sesshomaru…"

"Ha, serves her right…uh I mean for not sharing…" Jaken watched her sleep.

"Oh…" Rin Began "I have some more candy for you Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru…."

'_That Miko is going to die'_

* * *

**Ok! Done! I think that went well! What do you think?**

**I would post this after Halloween, but I'm going to be in Mexico by then so I'm posting it now! **

**Hmm..who wants a distance sequel....? XD**

**Please review! Thank you! :D**


End file.
